Getting To Know Each Other
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: John Cena and Nikki Garcia are just two individuals mixed inside the WWE, the World of Wrestling Entertainment, they slowly became friends and then they started becoming something more, something greater than they even realize. This is a story about love, friendship and starting over. This is a song-fic and it really just flows!


Title: Getting To Know Each Other (a little too well)  
Summary: John Cena and Nikki Garcia are just two individuals mixed inside the WWE, the World of Wrestling Entertainment, they slowly became friends and then they started becoming something more, something greater than they even realize. This is a story about love, friendship and starting over. This is a song-fic and it really just flows! Since 2009 and early 2010 I wanted to write about this and now it finally came true! So enjoy!  
Warning: OoC, AU, and of course SLASH (when did I write my stories without it?)  
Pairings: John Cena / Nikki Bella  
Author's Note: I am inspired by the new relationship of one of my original top pairings, my JoIkki.

* * *

"If you go out and imitate DX again, you are in big trouble Mister, big trouble" Shawn Michaels (Shawn Hickenbottom) stated at the hooked Hornswaggle (Dylan Postle) as Hunter (Paul Levesque) nodded at what his best friend was saying.

Just then, "Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing, what are you doing?" John Cena the current WWE Champion said as he unhooked the little guy and placed him down as Hunter asked him back, "Hey what are you doing?" as he and Shawn watches him from behind.

"What are you doing? Do you know how long it takes us to get him up there?" The Cerebral Assassin asked after Shawn Michaels hits him on the chest.

"I do" John replied, "but you can never hang a leprechaun in a hook Shawnie," he said as he looks at the Showstopper "My uncle hang a leprechaun in a hook, once" he then averted his eyes before looking back at the duo "once" he repeated "and you know what? He understands more than you think" he said as he pointed at the smallest guy, "This guy right here" he continued as he pointed at Dylan "is the reason we're all fighting each other in a triple threat at Survivor Series" he ended as Hornswaggle gave the other three Superstars a couple of cross-chops before running away from them.

"I don't think he knows, I don't think he cares!" the Heartbreak Kid stated loudly as he looked at John who removed his cap and ran a hand over his head.

Hunter without removing his eyes from the little guy turned to the other two, "You know what that triple threat match, funny you should mention it because I'm not, uh, really sweating it out too much but you know considering the fact that two weeks ago, I beat you." he said looking at the younger man as Shawn laughed sarcastically.

"And you know what?" Mr Wrestlemania began as he pointed a finger on John "next week we're going to be in England" he then slapped the younger man's chest hard "remember England? That's where I beat you." he continued as John discreetly sooths his chest before Shawn hits him again as Hunter hits his chest.

John sighed as he looked away, "Okay so now it's you beat me" he first pointed and looked at Shawn "and you beat me" he then pointed and looked at Hunter "well guess what?" he asked still staring at the King of Kings, "I beat you" he continued as he pointed at Shawn while still looking at Hunter "and I beat you" he then pointed at Shawn while looking at Hunter "we all beat each other. We beat each other all the time!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air for emphasis before the camera started to move as all three men looked to their right where a small make-up area was placed where the Bella Twins were currently at looking over the products.

The twins grimaced at what John said as they both placed whatever they were holding down and started to walk away and taking a glimpse of the Superstars every once in a while as John rubbed a hand over his head as both Hunter and Shawn stutters, "That didn't come out right" John said before he threw his green cap down in frustration.

"Way to go!" Shawn remarked loudly "look one thing you won't misunderstand, no one will misunderstand okay? I took Physics" he then pointed at himself "okay? And want to know what I took Physics without ever having to pass Algebra Mister, so I have to know for a fact that D-Generation X still have a mathematical probability of walking out of Survivor Series with" he then pointed at John "the WWE Championship. What do you think of that?" he asked as Hunter pointed at his best friend "Mathematics" he said smiling widely.

"Shawn" John began as Shawn pointed at his head, "we all know your wacky on-line law degree and Physics certificatory shop" he continued "and your right, the odds are against me but it's a triple threat, anything can happen in a triple threat. I don't even have to be pinned to lose which means you two could be beating up on each other. You don't believe me? Watch the triple threat tonight, it's the same with Survivor Series. In Survivor Series "we all have two words for you" I'll have four words for you" he said as made a four sign with his left hand as he continued to look at the veterans before he faced the camera with a wide smile, "The Champ is here!" he said before he ran out off the camera.

Shawn then stepped away from his mark as he and Hunter watched the younger man "I am begging somebody to get their own material" he stated angrily as he and Hunter looked at each other "gah" he utters as he removes his cowboy cap and threw it down as Hunter looks to where the younger man runs out to "everybody's stealing our stuff." He ended before the camera stopped rolling.

"Hey, sorry about shocking you and your sister earlier" John said as he found Nikki sitting on the crate reading a book, she smiled as she looked at the man standing beside her, the man was now wearing his casual clothes, a white plain shirt and jeans, who had his gym bag slung across his body.

Nikki shrugged, "I know it's just a part of our job John, you don't need to say you're sorry." She replied before she placed her book in her bag and jumped down before she smiled once again at the man, "I'll see you around John" she then walked towards the exit doors.

John grinned, before he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, '_wanna hit some bars up with some of the others? – Adam'_

He quickly replied a '_sure Adam' _before he looked at where he can still see Nikki walking, "Hey Bella!" he called

"What?" the diva looked at him with a soft guarded smile.

John walked towards her and replied, "Want to grab some drinks with me and some of the others?" he asked.

Nikki pursed her lips before taking her phone out and texting her twin, _"want to grab some beer with some of the others?' _to which she had received a reply almost immediately, _'you go on sis, have fun' _before she turned towards the man standing in-front of her and nodded, "Sure why not? Sounds fun."

"Great!" John replied as he offered an arm, "Will you grant this simple man's request of your beautiful company?" he asked.

Nikki smiled and shrugged, "Sure, Mr Suave." She teased before grabbing his arm as they walk out of the arena.

* * *

Nikki was shocked as she saw John's hand land for the three making Randy retain his championship and John just lost his job per the rules of the match that just happened. "He can't be serious about this can't he?" she asked as she turned towards her sister and best friends.

"I don't know chica, but this is just definitely a wonderful plot, I mean will you really believe WWE will let John go like that?" Eve asked as the other divas nodded.

Nikki shook her head, "But what if it's not?" she asked.

"Oh please Nicole, really John will always be here in the WWE, he lives here." Maryse answered giggling.

Kelly nodded, "Besides, you can always ask him" she added.

"I think I may just do that." She replied before standing-up and walking out of the Divas locker room and searched for the former WWE Champion.

After awhile Nikki frowned as she had searched around the arena and she hasn't found her friend, she then turned back and knocked on the Superstar's Locker Room hoping to see that he was still there hanging out with the others. "Hey Nikki" Evan greeter her as he opened the door.

"Is John still here?" she asked.

Evan frowned, "Morrison _**or**_ Cena?"

"Cena" she replied.

"You just missed him" Randy replied behind her.

Nikki turned and frowned, "Is he really over with the WWE? Did he just really lose his job?" she asked as she wringed her hands nervously.

"You can ask him" Randy answered biting his lip grinning before he brushed his lips over Evan's hairline before he went inside the room.

Nikki looked at her good friend with wide eyes, "What am I doing here, standing-by?" she quipped to herself making Evan shake his head with a soft laugh.

"Anyways, you can just call him, I think you still have his number." Evan stated before they both heard a loud, "EVAN, RANDY'S ASKING FOR YOU!" making them laugh before they part ways.

Nikki sighed as she made her way back towards the Divas locker room; "So did you get to ask him?" Brie asked as the divas all saw her enter.

She regretfully shook her head, "I just spend the last twenty minutes walking around looking for someone who already left." She answered.

"Then how can we know if he's really leaving?" Natalya asked as the other divas nodded.

Nikki grinned, "I'm calling him" she answered before taking her phone out and immediately dialed the former Champion's number.

'_Hey what's up Nick? Can't talk too much, I'm still on the road'_

"Then why did you answer the call?" she asked before shaking her head, "never mind, I'll call you later when you're already at the hotel." She ended before disconnecting the call. "He's still driving, I'll call him later." She ended before she placed her things back on her bags. "Are we ready to go?" she asked as she looked at her twin and friends.

"So are you really going to leave?" she asked as she looked out at the balcony of her hotel room.

"_Is this the only reason for your call Mia Bella?" _

"No, I'm also worried about you, I spent the last twenty minutes of the PPV walking around looking for you, but you already left, are you okay?" she asked.

"_Yes I am miniera, why wouldn't I be?" _

"You just lost your job John, according to the stipulation of that match if Randy won you're to leave the WWE as soon as possible."

"_I'm not leaving miniera, It's just an angle okay? Besides if I would be leaving I'm going to tell you."_

Nikki softly laughed and shook her head, "It better be the truth John or else I'm going to shoot all your muscle cars with a fire cannon." She threatened.

"_Hey, I promise, it's just an angle, I'll tell you if I'm going to retire from pro-wrestling." _

"Okay, if you say so."

"_I pinky swear say-so, so want to hang-out?" _

"John, we still have RAW tomorrow, I need to sleep."

"_Alright, good night mio amato bella."_

"Good night John, sleep well."

"You too, mio dolcissimo."

* * *

'_If he doesn't come in that door within thirty minutes, I'm going to leave!' _Nikki fumed as she stared at the restaurant door waiting for her date to come in, she then heard the doors opening and she looked up only for her to see John coming in with his wife on his arms, _'date night' _she thought _'not surprising since that assclown also asked me to reserve my Friday's for our date night, but where the fuck is he huh? If I get wind that he's fucking someone else I'm going to kill him! When did that hand appear there?' _she continued to rant before she looked up and saw John grinning down at her.

She looked away from the man and saw the man's wife already sitting at a table reserved for two and browsing the menu, "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"The same as you, so who's the lucky guy?" John asked with his open smile.

"Nick" she replied with a roll of her eyes, "but he's late, I've been sitting here for the past fifteen minutes and he has yet to come through those doors." She ended.

John laughed softly, "Don't worry, he won't stood you up, he's a great kid." He replied.

"I know," Nikki replied, "but how come you're here when your wife is over there sitting alone?" she asked.

John glanced behind him and released a deep sigh, "I told her I saw you here and I just wanted to come by and say hi." He ended. "So hi Nicole, I hope you have a great night."

Nikki giggled before they both heard the restaurant doors opening once again and came in Nick with a bouquet of violets and pink roses, "I'm sorry Nikki, I had to sneak out from Vickie's radar." He replied grinning as he handed his date the flowers, "I also have to drop by the flower shop to buy these for you." he continued before looking at the man his date has been talking to, "Oh hey John, didn't see you there man. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're in Tampa, I need to get the wife out of the house." The Dr of Thug-a-nomics replied with a smile as he nodded at the other man in greeting.

Nick searched around the room and indeed found the former 12-time Champions wife talking to the waiter, "That's good." He replied.

John looked at Nikki and nodded at her, "I'll see you around guys, I'll return to my wife, have a great time you kids." He ended as he turned to go back to his wife's company.

Nick smiled, "There is something wrong with that picture." He stated as he sat down in-front of Nikki.

"Tell me about it" Nikki whispered as she opened her menu and looked-up once in a while to catch John looking their way and smiling at her when their gazes meets, to which she can't help but return.

* * *

John was hanging out with his friends, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Phil Brooks and Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah, "No man that ain't true!" he denied laughing.

"Oh really?" Phil asked smirking, "I really think you are not being true to yourself John." He continued.

John shook his head, "I promise bro, if ever that is true I'm going to tell you myself. So how are you and Ms Dumas?" he asked as they all turned towards the Straightedge.

"We're doing good," Phil answered immediately.

Randy shook his head, "And there are no troubles in paradise?" he asked.

"None" he immediately answered without thinking about it.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something?" Kofi asked his road "wife" smirking.

Phil playfully pushed his friend's shoulder and replied, "Whatever man, me and Amy are good, I'm not hiding anything."

Just then some of the divas passed by them giggling and laughing, just then Kofi whistled playfully making the divas turn to him with a raised brow as his girlfriend Maryse crossed her arms over her chest, "What is that for Mr Mensah?" she asked.

"Can't a guy simply admire the opposite sex Ms Ouellet?" he replied with a grin.

Maryse pursed her lips, "It depends on who is that little whistle for." She replied.

Randy snorted softly as he shook his head as Phil grin and Ted and John to shook their heads, "Well, that is for you, who else?" Kofi replied.

"Nice save." Randy whispered to his best friend.

John nodded as he smiled at Nikki who was looking at him, "Hey Nicks!" he greeted the Bella Twin who was just continuing to discuss something with her sister.

Nikki turned towards him and smiled, "Hey John, how are you this fine evening?" she asked.

"Wonderful now that you're talking to me." He replied with a grin.

Nikki giggled, "well I'm glad that I can make your night wonderful." She replied.

"Girls let's go, these Superstars are _beneath _me." Maryse replied in a joking manner after she stole a kiss from her boyfriend's lips.

Nikki and the rest of the divas softly laughed as the Superstars just looks at the WWE Divas Champion like she has lost her head as they

continued to walk away.

"Is there something going on with you and Nikki, John?" Ted asked after awhile.

John averted his eyes from where he was looking at the group of divas, "What?" he asked as he stared at his friend shocked.

Ted sighed as he repeated his question, "Is there something going on with you and Nikki?"

"None man, I'm happily married to Liz and she's with Nemeth" John answered, "Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace and I are just friends DiBiase, don't put meaning to something that isn't there."

Randy and Phil shared a look, _'There is something going on and they don't even know it.'_

* * *

"So this Christmas, I had to shop for someone that I think almost have everything, but I can't just possibly show up at the party without a gift for this individual, so want to help me?" Evan asked as he looked at Nikki.

Nikki frowned, "Sure, but who did you randomly picked?" she asked, "I got Tamina and I already have her gift." She replied.

"John Cena, I mean the guy had everything already and I can't possibly ask Randy because he's a huge blabber mouth." Evan replied with a pout as he remembered his boyfriend.

Nikki softly laughed, "Well I got a few ideas, John doesn't have anything if you will just get the chance to know him." She answered.

Evan looked at his friend, "Okay and do please tell me what can I give something like John Cena for an exchange gift that is under 100 bucks?" he asked.

"There is this rapper who just released his EP on iTunes who John really wants his album, just give him the album he'll going to love it." she replied before she bit on her bottom lip as John and Randy walked by with the Apex Predator slinging an arm over her friend who ducked playfully which just made Randy growl back humorously which just made John grin and shake his head and Nikki to giggle.

Randy then smirked as he hauled his smaller boyfriend on his arms and fire-man carried him away as Evan thanked Nikki loudly as Nikki just watched the three Superstars walk away from her.

"What do you think should I give Nikki?" Jay asked as he and the rest of the brotherhoods lounged around the pool at casa Korklan-Orton.

John looked at his friend, "You picked her?" he asked curiously.

Jay nodded, "Yeah, and I am absolutely lost to what to give her since her restrictions are: no bikinis, no perfumes, no clothes, no stuffed toys, no books, no kindle, no alcohol. A guy needs some freedom to choose but with those restrictions?" he replied, "I'm really clueless when it comes to women." He ended.

"And I wonder why Eve is with you." Adam quipped humoring his fellow Canadian.

"ass" Jay replied as he threw a soft ball at the Master Manipulator, "no, really I got no idea what to give her and I seriously need help." He continued.

Randy sat down on one of the lounge chair damp with pool water as he grabbed his beer, "Did you ask Eve for pointers?" he asked.

"Why would I?" Jay answered "If I asked her she would probably tell Nikki that I had randomly picked her."

"Well you could just give her this pair of boots she has been eyeing for awhile now that none of her friends or even her sister knows about." John replied.

The brothers looked at the former Champion curiously, "if no one knows that she liked those _"boots" _how come you know?" Jay asked.

John shrugged, "we were hanging-out when she came across it." he answered.

"Oh My Gosh! How did you know I wanted this one?" Nikki asked as she stared at the pair of stiletto boots she had wanted at the same color, she then looked at Jay smiling, her eyes were glistening with tears of happiness, "I was saving this one for my birthday." She replied.

Jay smiled back at her, "John said you wanted the boots and since I had picked you, you know, just Merry Christmas Ms Nikki." He stated.

"Thank-you Jay" Nikki replied as she hugged the Captain Charisma tightly.

John grinned at the smaller man who just handed him the newly purchased iTunes album of the indie rapper he wanted to buy but can't since the launched date was still the day after their Company Party, "How did you know and how the hell did you even acquire a copy this early?" he asked as he looked at his best friend's boyfriend.

Evan smiled, "Nikki told me about it, then I researched for the artist and apparently he's a huge WWE fan, so in exchange for some front row tickets he had let me buy an early copy of his EP." He answered as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend's magnificent body making Randy grin as he kissed the top of the Air-Bourne's head whispering a soft "thank-you"

"Thank-you man, this is really great." John said as he looked at the smaller man once again before raising his gift to Nicole who nodded and grinned as she also raised her gift and mouthed a soft "thank-you" to his direction making the former WWE Champion smile her way.

* * *

John was standing at the lobby of the hotel he and the rest of the WWE Athletes were staying looking around when he was approached by Eve, Layla, Maryse, Kofi, Phil and Wade.

"Hey man, want to grab some lunch with us? We're getting pizza and pasta and some salad for the divas." Kofi said as he smiled down at Maryse who rolled her eyes playfully before kissing the Ghanaian on his cheek.

John shook his head, "Thanks for inviting me guys but I'm actually waiting for someone." He replied.

"Whoever you're waiting for, we can just ask them to come with us" Layla urged him.

John shook his head again, "As much as I really wanted to come with you guys, I already promised her we'll be having lunch alone together." He answered.

Phil blinked as he shared a bewildered look with their English brother, "What do you mean you promised her you'll be having lunch together? Do you have a date J-boy?" he asked.

John laughed and shook his head again, "No man, just a friendly get together." He replied before smiling widely as he saw Nikki making his way towards him, "So you're ready to go miniera?" he asked.

Nikki nodded, "Yeah, I want some lunch after that gruesome meeting with Stephanie and Hunter." She replied before turning towards the group, "Hey guys, where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Lunch, we could just go out as a group you know." Maryse replied with a smile.

Nikki shook her head, "As much as I want to Momo, John and I have set this date for our weekly lunch together." She quipped.

"Where's Bri? She's not going to go with you?" Phil asked worried as he looked around the lobby.

Nikki nodded, "She's out with Bryan, they have a lunch date." She answered.

"So this is just between you and John?" Wade asked curiously.

Nikki nodded before turning towards John, "I'm really hungry, let's go?" she asked.

John nodded as he took the diva's hand before nodding at their friends, "See you guys later." He said.

"Yeah later" Kofi, Phil, Eve, Maryse and Wade replied baffled as they just looked at their friends worried and baffled as the two immediately left and started conversing light heartedly.

* * *

John and Randy were inside the empty hotel gym just working out when Randy's bat like ears something different, he glanced at his best friend who have his earphone plugged in his ears as he was humming, the Apex Predator walked towards him stealthily his ears out so he can understand the tune the other was humming.

Randy's eyes widened when it finally dawned on him, his best friend who never listens to anything but Rap, hip-hop, and rock was humming an R-n-B song, and not just any R-n-B song, it was a love song that he often strums on his guitar when he and Evan are both home at the same time, which was not very often, and not just any ordinary love song, the most romantic love song he learned just for the younger man who made him happy.

John was oblivious at what was happening to his best friend so when he turned he bumped into his best friend, "Hey man, space." He said as he motioned for his personal space.

"Why are you humming 'I'll be'? Since when do you listen to some romantic ballad love song?" Randy asked baffled.

John stared at his friend, "Man, maybe you're getting deaf, I'm not humming that shit." He replied.

"Dude you can't hide what I heard from me, I know that tune since I memorized it by heart just for Evan. So I'm going to ask you again, why are you humming I'll be?" he inquired.

John sighed, "Why can't I just have some last song syndrome?" he asked.

Randy frowned and nodded, "Well it's almost Valentines day and every radio station I tumbled upon plays that song, can't blame you man." He replied as he walked back towards where he was before he heard John humming and started a machine.

John released a deep breath, "that was close" he thought before he turned back once again and picked his preferred weight and added it to the machine he was preparing to use. "Hey Rand, can you spot me man?" he asked as he turned towards his best friend who was on the pull-up machine.

Randy nodded and let go of the bars before he approached his best friend.

Phil, Randy, Kofi and Sheamus just walked inside the hotel gym that the WWE Management reserved for their athletes when they saw John humming as he prepared the leg curling machine as his earphones were plugged in his ears once again, Randy's eyes widened when he heard the same song his best friend was humming a month ago.

"Hey isn't he humming the most romantic song ever written, or that was according to Stacy." Sheamus said as he glanced at his friends.

Randy nodded, "Yeah, and this time he can't blame the LSS for this one." He answered, "Something's happening and neither of us can't stop it." he ended.

"What do you mean?" Kofi asked as he looked at Punk who only nodded to what the third-generation Superstar said.

Phil sighed, "Something's happening with Nikki and John and both of them doesn't even realize it." he explained.

"But isn't John married to Liz?" Sheamus asked, "And from what I heard, Nikki's with Nemeth." He continued.

"Yeah they are but since they don't know that something's happening they are not aware that they are already doing something that can affect their relationship with Liz and Nemeth." Randy replied.

Phil sighed, "And what Randy said is already true, no one can stop it from happening."

* * *

"What do you mean you're divorcing Liz?" Nikki asked as she stared outside of her apartment in San Diego, it has already a couple of years since she met the man she was currently talking to and a couple of weeks since her and her sister's contract has expired making them officially unemployed. "John you just can't tell me you're divorcing Liz and not explain yourself, John." She continued.

"_I'm divorcing Liz, Nikki, I just don't love her anymore. Plus, we just can't seem to make up anymore, we're always fighting about something so trivial. The papers are already signed by me, I just pray that Liz won't contest my decision."_

"Why won't she contest this? You are just springing this up on her John. Come on Jay-C, I'm all ears, tell me why are you ending your marriage with Liz?" she asked.

"_It's not going to work anymore now everything dawned on me, why Randy and the other boys look at me differently if I'm talking to you. I don't love Elizabeth like I love you Nicole, maybe that's the reason why I'm always calling you miniera, mine, because I have fallen for you for so long and now that you and Bri are gone, everything revealed itself. Please don't hate me Nick."_

Nikki was stunned, "I am the reason why you're ending your marriage?" she asked stupified.

"_What? No Nikki, you got it wrong, you are not the entire reason why my marriage is going to end, why I'm divorcing Liz, you're just one of the reasons not the entire reason." _

"But still I am a reason why you are ending your marriage, and I don't want that John, nobody wants to see a happily married couple separate because of them. I don't want to be another Angelina." She replied before she heard John laugh at the other line; "Yes, I just use that reference and I'm happy you realize that but I'm not happy to learn this news."

"_Nikki please, just if my divorce is finalized, I just want to know if you'll going to still be there for me?"_

Nicole sighed as she ran a hand on her hair before sitting down on her bed, "I promise I won't turn you away John, not when I feel the same way you do. I just hope you won't regret giving Liz up for me."

"_Trust me, I won't miniera, I won't"_

* * *

_Congratulations Jay-C, nice match! Told you you'll win. See you soon babe! Xxx N_

John grinned as he re-read the text he received after his match at MiTB PPV, _thanks babe, it was you who I thought of that's why I kept on going._ _See you soon miniera_ he replied before he placed his Android Phone down and gathered his bath essentials to take a quick shower before he make his way to Phil's party.

_I'll be there in Punk's party, Bri and I were invited by Phil since we were in the area, see you? – N_

John grinned as he immediately replied a _Alright! Can't wait to see you baby! – J_

Randy sighed as he finally caught sight of his best friend who was so focused on texting someone, "With a smile like that, I bet he's texting Nikki" he whispered to Stephen who was also waiting for the former Champion beside him.

"Maybe it's Liz fella, aren't they still married?" the Irish man asked.

Randy shook his head, "He got another lawyer to represent him in his divorce," he continued as he looked at the Irish, "it's Nikki" he continued.

"Wanna bet?" Stu asked, "I bet that it's Liz." He said as he took a 5 dollar bill out of his wallet.

Sheamus shrugged as he also took a five and added it to the pot, "Liz" he replied.

Randy shrugged, "I'm going to sit this one out because I told you it's Nicole."

Kofi shrugged, "Here's a 20, I'm going for Nikki." He commented.

"Here's a 15, Liz" Wade replied.

"Another 15, for Liz" Sheamus stated.

"Well how many is that $40 for Liz and $20 for Nikki?" Randy asked as the other three nodded.

"Here's another $20 for Nikki" Miz replied "and this is another two $20 from Alex and Zack who is betting for the Nikki." He ended.

Randy nodded, "$40 for Liz, the _ex _wife, and $80 for Nikki?" he asked as their friends nodded, "Hey man, who you talking to?" he asked as John finally arrived by their side.

John grinned at his best friend, "Nikki, she's going to be at Punk's party." He replied before he beamed when someone was calling him, "excuse me boys" he said before answering the call, "Hey Nikki, I'm still at the arena with the boys" they heard before John walked a little further from the group so they can't hear his conversation.

"What the" Wade's eyes widened at the revelation, "it was not Liz?" he asked as he looked at Randy.

Randy shook his head, "That's why I sat it out, his attorney contacted me about his divorce, sad to say I tried to warn you, now you and Stephen is $40 poorer." He replied before handing the winning pot to the other boys.

* * *

John entered the room where Phil was celebrating his 365 days as the WWE Champion looking for his friends not knowing that they had purposefully hidden themselves just to observe him interact with someone who the WWE Champion forgot to mention to his closest friend and former WWE Champion.

"What are we doing here again?" Morrison asked as he looked at his friends curiously. "'cause I'd rather be in that dance floor grinding and dancing with Kaitlyn than standing here at the side watching John look for us."

Phil elbowed his best friend hard, "Behave Morri, we're going to see if what Randy said is true, if he does really light up whenever Nikki is around." The celebrant replied.

"As if you didn't light up whenever someone by the name of AJ or April, was in your line of sight." Wade teased as he sipped on his beer.

Punk growled and glared, "Just be quiet, oh yeah there, it's starting…" he said as they all watched when John oblivious to his surrounding and was trying to push his way towards them bumped into Nikki who was dancing with her twin and Momo.

"Hey" John greeted her when he bumped into her smiling wide with his whole face lighting up as his blue eyes met Nikki's.

Nikki giggled as she then turned to dance with John, "Hey, are you surprised to see me?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I was very pleasantly surprised." He replied with a grin as he hooked his arms around her tiny waist and began dancing with her their smiles never leaving their faces.

Phil, Stu and Johnny nodded, "They do really lit up when their eyes met." They voiced-out before excusing themselves to look for their own girlfriends to dance with.

"I hope you finally found your happiness John, I really pray that she's the one for you." Randy whispered before he also turned to look for his boyfriend, Evan.

Stephen and Kofi glanced at each other before grinning as they went up the DJ booth and asked him to play the song they tumbled upon and that fits perfectly with their friend, John and his girl Nikki, before running down to look for their own girlfriends to dance with.

* * *

FIN.

A/N: Okay I know that I haven't updated some of my fictions and the ONLY reason for that is that work caught up with me, as an Accountant there are lots of things we do at the office and there is absolute no time for leisure writing. But don't you guys worry I'm saving money for my own laptop or tablet to write my stories into so I will not let things hang for so long, and I thank-you all for those who are religiously waiting for an update.


End file.
